


Falling In Love With a Mafia

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Host Clubs, Hostage Situations, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Consensual, mafia, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wonwoo is a host, working at Shining Nightclub when he falls in an unexpected situation with a powerful mafia, Mingyu





	Falling In Love With a Mafia

“So, are you guys here to have some fun?”

Wonwoo greeted the two customers in front of him with a seductive smile. Being a host at Shining nightclub, he’s been trained to make sure all his clients to return home feeling satisfied with his service and years of being in the industry has makes it easy for him. Plus with his beautiful crafted face and soothing voice, no wonder almost all of the people that paid for his service can’t get enough of him and will always come back looking for him.

That night was another usual night for him, entertain-getting paid-repeat. That was his usual routine.

“are you clean?” one of the customer in front of him ask him, he has a large body built dressing in all black while his partner is shorter than him, also covered in black apparels.

Wonwoo scoffs,

“why are you asking me that? are you here for sex service? i’m sorry, we didn’t offer that here. I’m only here to accompany and entertain you”

“so you’re clean then?” another short guy smirks while looking at his partner.

“Yes i am, so now why don’t we get to the business. you guys are here to cut loose right? let me get you some drinks” Wonwoo said while walking up to pour the two clients some drinks.

When Wonwoo turns around to bring the drinks, one of the guys get hold of his hands and the other one take out something that looks like a handkerchief from his pocket. He then tries to cover Wonwoo’s nose with the cloth.

“Hey, what are you guys doing?!”

Wonwoo struggles to get himself away from both men yet he knows his body is not strong enough to fight them.

“Shhh, just shut up and we won’t hurt you. Now sleep” that man managed to knock Wonwoo’s down with the handkerchief that has been stained with chloroform.

“Let’s bring him to our chief” the other guy said to his partner, they tries to carry Wonwoo discreetly so that nobody in the club will notice their movement. It went well since it’s dark and sultry in the club and most of the visitors there were drunk anyway.

—

Mingyu, a 28 year old guy, is the leader of one of the biggest mafia organization in the country. He paved his way to the top since he’s 19 years old, dealing with all kind of things to be where he is right now. Eventhough he’s quite young, everyone that works for him respects and scared of him for his dark and intimidating persona.

That night, he was waiting for Jeonghan, a leader of another organization that attempted to make a deal with him. Jeonghan, as beautiful as he is, is another scary beast that use his beauty as a facade to cover his demon side.

“Mingyu, Jeonghan has arrived”

Joshua, Mingyu’s secretary tells him.

“Tell him to come in”

Joshua nods and then he go away to bring Jeonghan and his people in.

Jeonghan comes in with two guys that looks like his bodyguards behind him. Along with them is another guy that both of his hands were tied and his eyes and mouth were covered. It’s Wonwoo.

“Mingyu, long time no see, my friend”

Jeonghan smiles at him, while walking to Mingyu to gives him a friendly hug.

Mingyu gives a small smile while trying to return Jeonghan’s hug.

“Welcome Jeonghan, come, let’s seat”

They both seat at Mingyu’s office sofas and then they were served hot coffees by Joshua.

“so why are you here?” Mingyu asked

Jeonghan smirks,

“I think you know why i’m here. I want to deal with you regarding the red lane district in the city region. I want to hold that area”

“and what will i get in return? you know that one is a high profile location for me. A small cash and property won’t be enough” Mingyu reasoning while drinking his coffee.

“Don’t worry, i’ll share with you some of the profits. And i also brought you a gift”

Jeonghan smirks while looking at his boys, gesturing them to bring Wonwoo to Mingyu.

“Only the best for you. He’s the best in his club, ready to serve you” Jeonghan said with a proud grin, presenting Wonwoo like he was a sex toy sells in the market.

“Untie the cloth that covered his eyes” said Jeonghan to his men.

Mingyu was ready to reject Jeonghan’s deal. For he is not interested in getting anyone as a sex toy. Jeonghan’s deal was weak to him.

But when one of Jeonghan’s guy bring Wonwoo in front of him, he was mesmerized by Wonwoo’s beauty. He has never seen a pretty guy like him in his life. Wonwoo’s skin is as white as snow, his jawlines can cut through people’s heart and his long slender body looks perfect to Mingyu.

Mingyu stares long at Wonwoo’s face. He’s thinking hard for awhile before he looks at Jeonghan and say -

“Okay”

—

After sending Jeonghan off from his building, Mingyu go to Wonwoo and takes off the fabric that covers Wonwoo’s mouth.

Wonwoo’s shivering. He heard all the deals between Jeonghan and Mingyu and he was scared that Mingyu gonna detain him and treat him like a chattel.

“please... let me go... please don’t hurt me” Wonwoo begged with a few tears in his eyes. 

Mingyu looks at him with a cold expression -

“What’s your name?”

Wonwoo keeps quiet. He refuses to answer that question and instead, keeps looking at Mingyu with a pained expression hoping Mingyu will let him go.

“I said, what’s your name?” asked by Mingyu again, still with a cold demeanor.

“Won... Wonwoo...”

“Well Wonwoo. Starting from today, you’re gonna stay with me”

Wonwoo is trembling when he hears that, he’s afraid that this will gonna be the end for him.

“please... please let me go.. I’m not a prostitute.. I’m just a host..” Wonwoo kneels on Mingyu’s feet, begging him again. He don’t want to end up as a sex slave to Mingyu. He never offered that act of intimacy as a prospect of his job, he only entertained people for their money and never went far than that.

Mingyu ignores Wonwoo’s request, asking Joshua and his men to bring Wonwoo back to his house and place him in one of the room. He also ask Joshua to provide Wonwoo with food and clean clothes with everything else he needs.

Wonwoo was reluctant at first, screaming for anyone to save him. Yet there’s no one there that can help him.

It’s the beginning of new episode in Wonwoo’s life.

—

For the first few days Wonwoo’s locked in his room, he refused to eat the foods that’s prepared by Joshua. He will only sit at the balcony next to window looking outside hoping for anyone to come and rescue him.

Joshua is worried that Wonwoo will get sick from starving so he inform it to Mingyu.

That night, after returning to his home, Mingyu go to Wonwoo’s room to see him.

“why are you refusing to eat?”

Mingyu stands at the door while looking at Wonwoo.

“because i don’t want to. I’ll just die from starvation so that i can escape from here”  
Wonwoo sass to Mingyu.

“why are you doing that? my people here didn’t do anything to hurt you”

Wonwoo’s startled. True, mingyu’s men has never do anything to hurt him and Mingyu’s secretary, Joshua will always smiles to him whenever he came and tried to persuade Wonwoo to eat.

And what Wonwoo just realized is that, even Mingyu never tried to do anything to him and touch him. Not like what Wonwoo was expected when he heard the deals between the two mafias the other day.

“you are locking me here! i’m not a prisoner! it’s been a few days. can’t you just let me go?”

Mingyu keeps quiet at that question. He looks at Wonwoo with a stern yet concerning expression.

For the first time, Wonwoo tries to look at Mingyu’s face properly. He then notices that Mingyu is a very fine man. He has a very gorgeous face and the sweetest tan skin. He has long legs and seems to be few centimeters taller than Wonwoo. A definition of literal walking angel (or demon)

“whatever you say, i still won’t let you go. So why don’t you behave yourself and start eating so that you won’t die from malnutrition.”

“why did you care if i live or die?”

Mingyu sighs,

“i’m doing this for your own good”

Mingyu then turns around and leave their conversation at that.

Wonwoo is puzzled. What kind of ‘good’ will he gain from this?

—

Realizing that nothing he do will makes Mingyu let him go, Wonwoo decided to just stop torturing his body and started eating his meals. Wonwoo tries to reasoning himself that as long as they didn’t do anything to him, he’ll try to stay living while finding a way to run from that place.

“you know, if you’re bored staying in your room, you can come out and walk around this house” Joshua tells Wonwoo

“there’s entertainment room, kitchen, garden, swimming pool, library, and pool table. You can use all of it as long as you don’t try to escape from here”

“there’s a library here...?” Wonwoo feels a bit happy. Eventhough his job as a host is not as honorable, Wonwoo actually loves reading. It’s something that Wonwoo actually enjoys on his free time.

“yeah, let me bring you there”

when they were there, Wonwoo is very impressed. There’s a lot of literature collection in that room that Wonwoo can’t wait to get his hand on.

Joshua chuckles at Wonwoo’s reaction. “Mingyu enjoys reading too. This is his personal collection but he sure doesn’t mind for you to read these”

Wonwoo scoffs. Mingyu doesn’t seems like someone who likes reading to him. He then looks at Joshua and ask him -

“you know, Mingyu said to me that he locked me here for my own good. Do you know why?”

Joshua smiles again,

“he didn’t tell me why. But i think i know. Don’t worry, one day you’ll understand. But for now, please believe him when he said he did this for your own good”

Joshua then planned to leave Wonwoo to be on his own, before that he said this to Wonwoo -

“By the way, don’t think this house as a prison. Think of this as... your new home”

Wonwoo is again puzzled at that. Why did all of them seems to speak in riddles? thinks by Wonwoo.

—

Wonwoo stays in the library to read until late at night. He then fell asleep while reading one of Murakami’s work.

When Mingyu comes home from his ‘site visit’ he went to the library and can see that Wonwoo is sleeping soundly. He stares at Wonwoo’s face for a while and proceed to pet Wonwoo’s hair.

Mingyu then carries Wonwoo to his room and before he leaves the room, he kiss Wonwoo’s cheek while saying good night.

Wonwoo wasn’t asleep at all and he was shocked when Mingyu kissed him.

The next morning, Wonwoo comes down from his room and go to the dining room. He then see that Mingyu is waiting to have his breakfast.

Mingyu notices Wonwoo’s presence,

“come and have breakfast with me”

Wonwoo wants to refuse at first, but then he thinks to himself that he would like to get to know Mingyu better. Mingyu’s gesture last night seems to did something to Wonwoo’s heart.

They both eat in silence. Mingyu’s cold personality is quite frightful to Wonwoo but at the same he looks like someone with a lot of concern. Wonwoo doesn’t know what he can decipher from his observation.

“You seems to enjoy Murakami’s collection” Mingyu suddenly said.

“Ah yes... i own few works of him...”

“he’s one of my favourite writer too.”

“oh.. okay..”

The atmosphere was a bit awkward after that short conversation. This is their first time conversing normally with each other and Wonwoo is actually very bad at social interaction outside of his job as a host.

“You know, if you need anything, you can request it to one of my men or Joshua. They’ll always be at your service”

_“even if i want to return home?”_ but of course Wonwoo wouldn’t dare to say that. 

“oh, sure” answered by Wonwoo.

Mingyu then wakes up from his seat after finishing his meal -

“I’ll go first. Have a good day” he walks away after that.

Joshua then comes to him and ask Wonwoo “do you need anything, Wonwoo? what would you like to do today?”

“i’ll just busy myself in the library again, i think”

Joshua smiles “sure, whatever you’d like to do”

While Wonwoo were heading to the library, he then noticed a picture frame of a girl in school uniform on top of the table in the living room.

“Joshua, can i ask you, who’s this girl?”

“ah, that’s... Mingyu’s sister. She studies in high school right now”

“why she didn’t live here?”

“I’m not sure if i can answer that but let me just tell you anyway. Mingyu’s parents died when he was 16. His sister was still young at that time and so he had to support both of their lives on his own. When he finished high school, he joined mafia’s organization to provide a better life for his sister”

Wonwoo’s flustered when he hears that.

_“so he became a mafia to support his sister...”_

Wonwoo then ask again

“but that still didn’t answer my question, why his sister didn’t live with him?”

“Would you like your sister to live with mafias? Mingyu knows it will be dangerous for his sister if she lives with him. Mingyu has many enemies that envies his position so he had to takes many precautions to ensure his sister safety. That’s why he sent his sister off to live somewhere else alone. But he never forget to send the money to her every month” explained by Joshua.

Hearing that, Wonwoo now understands why Mingyu did that. _“He loves his sister so much...”_ Wonwoo’s impressions of Mingyu seems to changed a bit.

“how did you end up working with him then?”

Joshua is startled at that question. He looks contemplated at first but then decided to answer Wonwoo

“i met Mingyu in high school. I was a bully victim back then. One day, when a group of these men came to hit me, Mingyu came to rescue me. He beats all of them and warned them to never come near me again and it worked. The bullying stop at that. After that, i continued to become his friend.”

After a while, he continues

“you see, i am a very shy and introvert person. My first year in college i realized that i was gay and i came out to my parents, what did they do? they kicked me out of the house. said that i was a disgrace to them. I ran to Mingyu, cried myself all out to him. He then asked me to follow him into the organization, to be his right hand and so i did”

Wonwoo and Joshua continue to converse more after that. Wonwoo now knows few things about Joshua and Mingyu, and how their organization works. Wonwoo then realized that Joshua is actually a kind gentleman despite his line of work, Wonwoo is now more comfortable communicating with him. 

 

—

That night, Mingyu comes to the library to see Wonwoo again. Wonwoo was too engulfed in his reading that he didn’t notice when Mingyu comes and seat on the floor next to him.

“hey”

Wonwoo’s startled. He looks to his left.

“hey”

“whose work is it this time?”

“Paula Hawkins”

“oh, nice choice”

“yeah...”

Wonwoo then spot that there’s bit of blood on Mingyu’s knuckle.

“hey, are you okay? your hand is wounded” Wonwoo asked with a concern on his face.

“ah this? Don’t worry, this is usual for me. A gang from another district tried to play dirty on us today so i had a few good fights with them”

“still, you should have treat it better! it could get infected. wait here”

Wonwoo go to his room to take a clean cloth and takes the first aid kit that he knows was kept in the kitchen drawer.

He then treats Mingyu’s injury with a lot of care. He clean the blood, put antiseptic on it and then paste a band-aid on his wound.

All the time, Mingyu looks at him in silence. Wonwoo can eye on Mingyu’s look, it’s full of... care? Wonwoo doesn’t know.

“thank you”

Wonwoo gives Mingyu a small smile.

_“so for a mafia, he actually knows how to thank people”_

“how did you became a host?” Mingyu voicing his question.

“what?”

“i mean.. how did you end up becoming a host? you like reading and you seem like someone full of knowledge. It didn’t make sense”

Wonwoo scoffs

“life didn’t make sense anyway. My parents died when i was young and i have to support myself on my own because all my relatives don’t want to take me in. I have to do many odd jobs just to support my necessities. When i finished high school, i don’t have enough money to get to college eventhough my grades were pretty good.”

Wonwoo feels like crying reminiscing his childhood.

“one of my friend, Junhui offered me this job as host at a nightclub. He said the pay is pretty good and i have a good face for it. So i took it”

Wonwoo doesn’t know why he told Mingyu all of that but it’s been a while since he pours his heart out and he doesn’t know, but something about Mingyu makes him wanna do so.

Wonwoo cries, thinking about how hard his life has been to him.

Mingyu turns Wonwoo’s body facing him, he then wipes Wonwoo’s tears with his hand and shuffles himself closer to Wonwoo. He proceeds with giving Wonwoo a hug.

“you’re here with me now. Don’t worry anymore”

Wonwoo doesn’t know why Mingyu said that because the only things he knows is that Mingyu’s hug is very warm and comforting. 

They stayed there for a while, basking in each other presence. 

Wonwoo feels weird. Hugging someone who detained him at his own house. But then everything that Joshua said about Mingyu today makes Wonwoo wonder if Mingyu is actually a decent person. Wonwoo concluded that his childhood and his love for his sister that made Mingyu end up where he is now. Just like how Wonwoo end up becoming a host as a result of his childhood. 

Wonwoo just still can’t guess why Mingyu wants to keep him there. 

The next morning, Wonwoo wakes up with Mingyu on his side. Seemed like they both fell asleep together last night.

Mingyu wakes up and looks at Wonwoo -

“Good morning” Mingyu said with a smile

Wonwoo’s shocked for a bit, it was his first time seeing Mingyu smiling. Mingyu actually looks like a puppy when he smiles (and looks like grim ripper when he’s not)

“morning...”

Mingyu looks at Wonwoo quietly for a while before he says

“do you want to spend the day with me?”

Wonwoo is astounded

“don’t you have to go to ‘work’ today?”

Mingyu chuckles

“care to remind you that i’m the boss. i can decide whether i wanna go to ‘work’ or not”

“oh... yeah... okay”

“don’t worry, i won’t do anything to you. i just want to spend the day with you”

Wonwoo nods. This is his chance to get to know Mingyu better.

They actually have a good time together. They started their morning with a breakfast and then they both spending time together reading in the library. Next, Mingyu shows him a few of his art and sketches. Wonwoo was impressed because Mingyu is actually very talented in drawing.

After that, they both watched movies in the entertainment room, and then Mingyu taught Wonwoo how to play pool table.

At the end of the day, Mingyu send Wonwoo back to his room to greet him good night.

Mingyu pat Wonwoo’s cheeks while saying “thank you, i have a good day today”

Wonwoo leans himself closer to Mingyu’s touch. He hates it but he craves for Mingyu’s presence so much.

He knows it’s wrong, for him to feel like falling for this mafia in front of him. 

Suddenly, Mingyu lift Wonwoo’s chin with his finger, bringing Wonwoo closer to him. He then press a soft kiss on Wonwoo’s lips.

“Good night, Wonwoo”

Wonwoo spend his night thinking only about the kiss.

—

Few days after, Wonwoo find himself laughing with Joshua over their lame and dad jokes.

Wonwoo doesn’t know why and how, but he finds himself getting more comfortable living in Mingyu’s house.

Which is odd, because who would be comfortable living in a house of a person who’s getting hold of you?

But Joshua is a very nice friend to him, and Mingyu is getting softer with Wonwoo and every night he will gives Wonwoo a good night kiss before their bed time.

And Wonwoo thinks he’s getting deeper down the hole of wanting to be near Mingyu all the time.

Plus Wonwoo doesn’t have to deal with having to entertain greasy and pervert men for money when he lives there.

“hey Wonwoo, there’s something on your face”

“huh? where? what is it?”

Joshua grins,

“It’s beauty”

Wonwoo grimaces at that lame pickup line. 

“you’re so lame”

They were laughing together when Mingyu suddenly comes in.

“Hey Mingyu” Joshua greets Mingyu with a smile

“Joshua, can you come out for a while. I want to be alone with Wonwoo”

The atmosphere turns weird after that. Mingyu’s expression was so cold. His eyes looks like it’s full of hatred. 

“Err sure.. i’ll leave you two” Joshua then walks out of the room. 

Mingyu glances at the door, he then turns to Wonwoo. 

“I see you’re having fun with Joshua”

“yeah he is a very nice guy” replied Wonwoo

“must be fun flirting with him behind me then.”

“what? no, he’s just a friend. We were talking and joking just now”

“yeah sure, friend. You’re definitely flirting with him just now. I saw it”

“why are you so possessive? he’s just a friend to me. And for your information, i’m not your property. I can do whatever i want!”

Wonwoo feels attacked. He did not deserve this kind of treatment. 

“It must be a common nature for you, right? to flirt with every guy in front of you. That’s why you became a host. You have no shame and pride, only wanted attention and money from every man in front of you, you -“

Wonwoo slapped Mingyu.

Silent.

Wonwoo cries, yes he’s a host. But he still has dignity and pride for himself. He didn’t flirt with every guy he see. He only did his job to support himself.

“shut up. Just shut up! you’re not allowed to judge me when you yourself is a criminal. Your works is more filthy than mine. At least my job didn’t involve hurting people for my own benefit. Furthermore Is it my fault i was detained here? no, it’s you! just send me home. I don’t want to be here!”

Mingyu’s quiet, too shocked from Wonwoo’s slap.

Mingyu looks at Wonwoo for a while, again with a cold yet hurt expression. He then turns around-

“I’ll ask Joshua and my people to send you back”

—

Wonwoo is home.

Back in his crappy old one bedroom apartment. 

He’s been away for awhile.

He keeps remember about what Joshua told him just now.

“please forgive Mingyu, Wonwoo. He’s emotionally constipated and doesn’t know how to express his feelings well. And he’s a bit short tempered. He is a very lonely man, and i think he’s a bit jealous for he thought you like me better than him”

Wonwoo stays quiet when he hears that. He’s still hurting over what Mingyu said to him.

“You can contact me if anything happens. Have a good life, Wonwoo. It’s been pleasant spending times with you” Joshua handed Wonwoo his card with a sincere smile.

Wonwoo is back to his usual life now.

—

Wonwoo returns back to Shining nightclub. Every workers there was shocked to see Wonwoo’s back since he has been missing for awhile. Wonwoo assures them that he’s okay, that something emergency happened to him.

He’s back working as a host, entertaining men for their money.

And he hates it.

Few weeks after, he’s just finished his job when he walks out of the club, intending to go straight to home.

Out of nowhere, a group of guy comes to him.

“hey baby, how about you do me a favor and have fun with us” one of the guy said with a smirk

“what... what do you guys want...” Wonwoo’s scared, this is like a dejavu. Except there are way more people there.

“oh come on, a pretty face like you, it would be a waste for us to not savor it. Come and have fun with us” another guy said

“please don’t do anything to me... go away”

Wonwoo tries to run, but he was too late. One of the guy get a hold of his hand.

Wonwoo screams,

“help, someone help me!”

Wonwoo is struggling, he tries to run from place but there was too many of them there.

Wonwoo only thinks of Mingyu at that time. How he wish Mingyu was here to save him. Before he collapses from the panic attack.

Right before he shuts his eyes, he can see a vision of few people fighting each other.

—

Wonwoo slowly opening his eyes. He feels restless and a bit dizzy. He wakes up and immediately feels familiar with where he is.

Turns out he’s back in his room at Mingyu’s place.

He looks to his side, Mingyu is there sleeping on the chair.

Wonwoo feels thirsty, he tries to pour himself glass of water placed on the bedside table.

He made a small movement and Mingyu is jolted awake. Mingyu straight away go to Wonwoo and seat next to him on his bed.

“hey, are you okay?” asked by Mingyu while petting his hair.

“I’m okay... what happened to me?”

“a few bastards tried to harassed you. Luckily my boys were there and noticed it, so they fought with them and brought you to me. They said you keeps mumbling my name”

Wonwoo looks down, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

It’s quiet for a while.

“you see, this is why i want to keep you here”

Wonwoo’s surprised.

“what, why?”

“that day when Jeonghan brought you to  
me in exchange for the deal, i was not interested actually. Sex and lust are not my priority and i was ready to reject his proposal at that time. But then when i see you for the first time...”

Mingyu went silent, before he continues

“I suddenly feel a sense of belonging. Like i want to protect you kind of instinct. You looks so afraid and pure for this world. And i just feels like keeping you by my side so that you’ll stay safe.”

Wonwoo’s flabbergasted, he didn’t know Mingyu had that kind of feeling for him.

Mingyu use his hands to cradle Wonwoo’s face -

“I’m sorry for keeping you here without your permission. I’m not good in expressing my feeling. The only thing i know is to keep you safe and to not let you return to your old place”

Mingyu suddenly looks down, his face is blushing. He actually looks very cute, contracting his beastly persona. 

“and i think.... i had fallen for you when i first met you...”

Wonwoo has a sudden realization. Now it makes sense on why Mingyu wants to keep him there. He was trying to protect Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo immediately feels happy when he noted that Mingyu just confessed to him. He knows, he himself has been harboring feeling for Mingyu for a while.

He suddenly feels brave, he wakes up from his side and place both of his hands on Mingyu’s shoulders, straddling him.

Mingyu’s in awe, feeling confused.

“kiss me” Wonwoo said.

Mingyu waste no time placing his lips on Wonwoo’s own, kissing him like there’s no tomorrow. He placed his hands on Wonwoo’s back.

They kissed and make out until they both have to take a break to breath. They both looked at each other with lust and love, knowing that this will lead them to something more.

Mingyu starts kissing Wonwoo’s jawline, down to his neck, sucking a sensitive spot there making Wonwoo moans uncontrollably. Wonwoo grabs Mingyu’s hair while flinching in the pleasure.

“Ahh.. Mingyu...”

Mingyu feels something when Wonwoo moans his name in his seductive voice. He then leans up to kiss Wonwoo again, shoving his tounge in Wonwoo’s mouth.

Wonwoo then lift up Mingyu’s clothing in hassles. Getting mesmerized by Mingyu’s toned body.

“oh god, you look wonderful” Wonwoo is eyeing Mingyu with needs.

Mingyu smirks, he then lift Wonwoo’s shirt, taking it off, enjoying what is in front of him. A nice slander body that’s coloured in milky white goodness.

Mingyu then press another kiss on Wonwoo’s collarbone.

“and you are far more wonderful” said Mingyu.

They continues to kiss each other hungrily. Touching everywhere they can touch and kissing everywhere they can kiss. 

And everything after that was a blur. 

 

The next morning, they were cuddling together on bed while enjoying each other presence, feeling contented with their condition.

Mingyu is spooning Wonwoo, hugging his waist from the back, nibbling Wonwoo’s ear. 

“Mingyu, it tickles!”

Mingyu grins, turning Wonwoo’s face to him so that he can press a chaste kiss on Wonwoo’s plumpy lips. 

Wonwoo push Mingyu to lay on his back, he then crawls to lay on top of Mingyu, leaning up on Mingyu’s broad chest. 

Mingyu started fiddling with Wonwoo’s fringe while smiling adorably at Wonwoo. 

“stay with me, forever”

Wonwoo smiles, interlocking his hand with Mingyu’s

“what’s your definition of forever?”

“you”

“why me?”

“because for me, everything will end with you”

“urgh, so cheesy, and lame”

Mingyu laugh, showing his cute canine teeth. 

Wonwoo smiles, appreciating his man in front of him. 

“you know... i never said this back to you. I don’t know how and when, but i’m falling for you too” Wonwoo told Mingyu

Mingyu smiles, bringing Wonwoo down for another kiss. 

“let’s just stay together after this”

—

few months later... 

 

“Sir, Mr Jeonghan is here to discuss about the deal”

“bring him in”

“Okay sir”

His assistant go to get Jeonghan. 

“Mr Jeonghan, please come in. Since Mr Mingyu is not here, his second in command will see you”

“oh i haven’t heard about this person before. Is he new?”

“yes sir, he just got appointed by Mr Mingyu. He’s also Mr Mingyu’s fiancée”

Jeonghan walks in, totally unprepared for what’s coming. 

When he entered the office, the mystery guy is back facing him. 

“Hello, nice to meet you” Jeonghan greeted the guy.

Wonwoo turns around on his swivel chair. 

“Hello, welcome to Minwoo Organization, how can i help you?” said Wonwoo with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Mafia au and meanie is a concept i really love, so here it is!
> 
> I'm sorry for any grammar errors or if my wordings seemed awkward. English is not my first language :/
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
